<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you had to choose, if you had to choose by WhimsicalMercy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824134">If you had to choose, if you had to choose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMercy/pseuds/WhimsicalMercy'>WhimsicalMercy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT December except it's not festive [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divergent - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Phil gets two lines and only one is actually spoken, Tommy and Techno don't speak, Wilbur is the eldest, set in the divergent universe, then Techno and then Tommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMercy/pseuds/WhimsicalMercy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>He truly didn’t belong anywhere, did he?</p>
  <p>He took a deep breath, feeling his faction members stare hard at his back. They would all see where he would go and how he decided to live his life. These people he had known for years, ones he babysat for or had been babysat by. His friends he sat around with and the teachers who had taught him to play the guitar. Techno, one of his younger brothers, only 13. Tommy, the baby of their family, only 8. Phil. His father, their father. They would all watch him make his choice. He wished that the ceremony wasn’t in front of everyone. He took another breath in and stuck out his hand.<br/></p>
</blockquote>In the city, when children hit age 16, they take a test to decide which faction they would be best suited for. Wilbur Watson is 16 and his test results were no help. He was on his own when it came to making a decision.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT December except it's not festive [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you had to choose, if you had to choose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second work and it's more MCYT! This time the prompts are from a board that I helped create! Moggin and I wanted a list of prompts for the month of December that didn't just revolve around the Holidays (more specifically, Christmas, since I see a lot of prompts for Christmas related themes). Nothing wrong with that, we just wanted to put something different onto the site while the influx of Holiday fics come out!</p>
<p>This is for Day 1 which is "Dystopia"!</p>
<p>Again, a big thanks to Remus/Mercy for checking this over for me and Moggin for making this with me!</p>
<p>All characters used in this are based purely on their fictional personas. If any of the creators decide they are not comfortable with fanworks, this work will be taken down immediately to respect their wishes. I also ask that this work is not linked anywhere or intentionally shared with any of the creators mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Wil, no matter what you choose at the Ceremony tomorrow, you will always be my son. Factions will not divide us, I don’t care what they say.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Watson, Wilbur.”</em>
</p>
<p>Wilbur took in a deep breath as he stood from his chair. He stepped gently over his family’s legs and past another family with a girl his age. Everyone’s eyes burned against his skin and he felt almost like a young boy again, hiding in his father’s pants from prying eyes. He wanted to hide away as if he wasn’t sixteen. He looked over his shoulder, catching his father’s warm gaze. Phil smiled peacefully and gave him a subtle nod as he climbed the stairs to the stage. He took the knife handed to him and stared hard at it. Then he looked at the bowls: Coals, water, soil, glass, and stones.</p>
<p>Dauntless, Erudite, Amity, Candor, and Abnegation.</p>
<p>He looked back at the host and then back to the crowd. He immediately caught on to where his father and brothers were standing in the Amity crowd, the reds and yellows of their clothes painfully familiar. Logically it should be easy. He should just slice open his palm and stick his hand over the soil, returning to where he grew up. He should finish today off by eating in the communal area, playing his guitar, and ruffling Tommy’s hair. He <em>should</em>. It would be easy, so easy that he was moving fairly quickly now.</p>
<p>The cut made him flinch and he looked down at where blood was pooling at the center of his palm. He carefully walked over to the bowls, staring at them, then back at his hand. He needed to just choose, he was taking so long, the choice was easy. It could be easy, he was just making it so much harder than it needed to be. He needed to just reach out and let a drop of blood fall into the Amity soil. Was it the right choice though? He thought back to his aptitude test, where he had gotten Dauntless, Abnegation, and Amity. He was Divergent, that’s what the woman had called him, and he could easily make the choice to stay with his father. He didn’t know if Techno would choose to stay and he doubted little Tommy would. Tommy and Techno were too hungry to stay in Amity. Techno was too curious, too cunning. Tommy was too loud, started too many fights. He was sure they were like him, that they were also Divergent. If they were, he wanted to be able to guide them. He was the eldest, he knew what it was like.</p>
<p>This wasn’t something they could ever tell Phil about, they weren’t supposed to tell anyone, but he just knew. He saw it when he looked at them. Would they stay in Amity, though? In three years, in eight years, when they each had their respective ceremonies, would they stay? He swallowed tightly. What about him? What did he want? The other factions were unknown to him, Amity was so familiar. He was sure that, even being Divergent, he would be safe there. Even if he felt like he didn’t belong. Sure he sang and smiled and tried to keep the peace, but he wasn’t so innately kind as his peers seemed to be. He was too curious, too stubborn. He wasn’t afraid to stick up for himself, even if it meant getting his hands dirty.</p>
<p>If he stayed where he was, he wasn’t sure how long he would last there, but could he last anywhere else? Was he selfless enough to live in Abnegation? Could he give up the accessories and mirrors and stop putting serious effort into his appearance? He wasn’t vain, but he liked his knitted hats and sweaters, liked the bright colors, liked being able to choose what he wanted to wear and when. What about Dauntless? He didn’t think of himself as brave. Sure he didn’t mind fighting but he certainly didn’t enjoy using his fists for everything. There were times and places for physical fights as there were for diplomacy.</p>
<p>He truly didn’t belong anywhere, did he?</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, feeling his faction members stare hard at his back. They would all see where he would go and how he decided to live his life. These people he had known for years, ones he babysat for or had been babysat by. His friends he sat around with and the teachers who had taught him to play the guitar. Techno, one of his younger brothers, only 13. Tommy, the baby of their family, only 8. Phil. His father, <em>their</em> father. They would all watch him make his choice. He wished that the ceremony wasn’t in front of everyone. He took another breath in and stuck out his hand.</p>
<p>He hoped he wouldn’t be hated too much as the coals sizzled with his choice.</p>
<p>There were screams and cheers from Dauntless as he set down the knife and hurried to join them. He passed by the section of those from Amity and glanced up. Techno and Tommy looked horrified, confused. He could see that they thought he was abandoning them, that he had chosen something else over them. Tommy looked close to tears and his chest ached. He looked up from his brothers to stare at his father and blinked. Phil was smiling at him and kept that smile as he joined his new faction. Before their eye contact broke, Phil mouthed something at him and his chest clenched.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>The words practically ring in his ears as the ceremony continues, Wilbur carefully bandaging his own hand. Some Dauntless born transferred out and a few joined as initiates. Notably, <em>Schlatt, Jonathan</em> caused an uproar as he joined from Candor. It came almost as a shock seeing as the Schlatts were probably one of the most powerful people in Candor. Every single generation had chosen Candor and nothing had ever changed. They worked their way up the ranks due to being seen as completely loyal to Candor. Ceremony after ceremony, child after child, the Schlatts <em>always</em> chose Candor. And yet here Jonathon was, taking a bandage from one of the leaders and slumping into the seat next to him.</p>
<p>They changed a brief look and he felt woefully underdressed in his sweater and dirty boots, next to Jonathon’s neatly pressed black and white suit. He felt out of place in the sea of black clothing and pierced skin. He was firm in keeping his eyes on the stage, watching as more and more kids chose their factions. Erudite, Candor, Amity, Amity, Candor, Abnegation, Dauntless, one right after the other. His head spun from the adrenaline of his own choosing and the influx of information as the Ceremony continued on and on. It eventually ended and the Dauntless were immediately rushing new members out the door. Wilbur turned around one last time, catching only a glimpse of the back of his dad’s bucket hat and shawl before he was shoved along.</p>
<p>The group broke into a run and Wilbur blinked. He glanced over to see Jonathon Schlatt just as lost as him before they followed, listening to the whooping of Dauntless. The street cleared as they ran through, most people not wanting to get in the way of anyone born into Dauntless or crazy enough to join them. He laughed at the rush of adrenaline, keeping up fairly easily thanks to his long legs and days of chasing his brothers around the Amity compounds and fields. The group came up to the train tracks and Wilbur watched as they began scaling the support beams. He gasped and hesitated before he felt a slap on his back. </p>
<p>Jonathan Schlatt grinned at him, eyes slightly crazed from the blood rush. “Come on!” He shouted and Wilbur smiled back, grabbing onto the old metal. He followed behind him as they climbed. He only spared one glance down, when his foot slipped slightly. He was sure if he fell and broke something, he wouldn’t get any sort of help. It was reminiscent of how he used to chase his brothers up the trees surrounding the Amity compound, picking the fruits when they were ripe and hiding from adults with stifled giggles.</p>
<p>His hand slapped the top of the tracks and he hefted himself over, huffing and puffing. He brought himself to stand up straight, right as the tracks began to rattle. He took a step back as the train began to approach them rapidly. He felt another clap on his back and he turned to see Jonathon Schlatt and the rest already running. He caught up fairly easily, watching as the Dauntless and Dauntless born threw themselves towards the train. The doors opened as the first few people slapped the buttons on the side. It clicked in his mind and he glanced over. He was in between doors, so he slowed down before reaching up to grab the handlebar.</p>
<p>With a grunt, he pulled himself into the car, toppling against the back wall. He watched as other people haul themselves into the car and he absentmindedly reaches out to help someone in. It’s Jonathon, who smiles sharply at him. “Can’t help but be nice, huh?” Wilbur snorted in response but didn’t argue. It was just a habit, being kind to people. He wondered if Dauntless would make him cruel, if he would break into bits because of it. For another brief moment, he thinks about how easy it would have been to just go home with his father and brothers. He’s interrupted by snapping in front of him and he jerks back in shock. Jonathon grins and holds out his hand confidently. “Schlatt, just Schlatt, nice to meet you.” He smiles in return and shakes Schlatt’s hand, trying to be as confident as the other boy is.</p>
<p>“Uh, Wilbur. Watson. Wilbur Watson.” He cringes as Schlatt laughs at his awkward introduction, the other’s shoulders bumping into his as the car rattles along the rails. Something warm blooms in his chest and he grins back, laughing. It’s stupid, it’s so dumb, but they’re soon hunched over and howling in laughter. When they stand up, they’re still giggling, light-headed from adrenaline and the rush of emotions. “But yeah, Wilbur is fine. I guess my last name doesn’t really matter, not here.” He shrugged a little weakly. In Amity, it did matter. He was Phil Watson’s son, that’s what his last name showed. Phil was strong and kind and so well known, so being his son was <em>special</em>. Now? It didn’t matter. Faction before blood.</p>
<p>His father’s face flickered in his head, the proud smile, the mouthed <em>I Love You</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Faction before blood.</em>
</p>
<p>He and Schlatt laughed a little more before another defector shouted out to them. “They’re jumping!” A girl shouted, dressed in cool blue. They rushed to the doors and looked out. Sure enough, they could see Dauntless leaping from the cars ahead of them. They were aiming for the roof across the way and all made it so far, only a few close calls. Either way, Wilbur’s heart leapt into his throat. Their car got to the roof and Dauntless began jumping out. Then the Erudite girl. Schlatt grinned at him, getting that crazy look, before backing up. “Come on!” He shouted before taking off. Wilbur followed in his footsteps, getting some distance before bolting and throwing himself as far as he could get.</p>
<p>For a moment, his stomach dropped. He wasn’t going to make it, he was going to miss or slip or hit the wall and fall. His family would hear he didn’t even make it into his new faction and his father would have even <em>more</em> to be ashamed of. Wind rushed through his ears and he clamped his eyes shut. One second, two, and then he slammed against the ground. All the air in his lungs was shoved out in one giant breath as he crumpled to the gravel, looking up at the sky. He dragged in air, gasping for breath until he let out another laugh. He was sure he was going to have a heart attack with how fast his heart was racing. Something like this would have never happened in Amity or any other faction. This rush, the blood pumping through his veins. He hadn’t felt something so strongly ever in his life before.</p>
<p>It was addictive.</p>
<p>He hauled himself up as the leader called them to gather around where he’s standing on the edge of a building. The man talks about how to get into the compound. They look over the edge and sure enough, there’s a giant hole in the roof of a lower building. Nobody can see anything beyond that. The girl from Erudite asks what’s at the bottom and the leader simply smiles and tells them to find out. Nobody quite knows what to do and Wilbur feels himself fidget. “Come on, you want to be Dauntless, we need someone to jump first.” The leader sneers, glaring at the group. Even the Dauntless-born looked terrified so he’s glad it’s not just him scared of the unknown. He assumes there’s something down there but <em>what?</em> They wouldn’t try to kill all of their initiates right? <em>Right?</em></p>
<p>“I’ll go.” </p>
<p>Who said that? Everyone is looking at him, why are they- oh. He said that. He took a hesitant step forward and the crowd parts. He finds himself cursing mentally, wondering why he said such a stupid thing. The leader steps down and he hops up onto the edge of the building. The air whips around him and he tightens his hands into fists, his fingers digging into the edge of his sweater. He looks back and then down. There’s some murmuring and he takes a deep breath. He needed to do this, he volunteered, he was supposed to be perfect for Dauntless. He took another deep breath before letting himself step off of the edge. A scream caught in his throat as he falls, for much longer than he had when he jumped from the trains. He looked up, watching the ledge and the others grow smaller and smaller.</p>
<p>He actually screams when he hits the net.</p>
<p>He bounces up fairly high before dropping again. When he stops, he stares at the sky for another moment before the maniacal giggling starts. The net is pulled and he rolls off, his cheeks burning as he tries to gather himself. A group of Dauntless help him off and steady him easily. “First jumper, what’s your name?” He hesitates, his brain still catching up with all the events that had just happened. The guy asking the question leans forward, raising an eyebrow. “You can choose a new one, but pick it well cause you only get this chance.” He pauses again, thinking. His name, what did he want his name to be? He thinks of all the names and nicknames he’s had over the entirety of his life. He takes in a deep breath and thinks of a small smile, of a hand in his hair.</p>
<p>“Wilbur is fine. Wilbur Soot.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“First jumper, Wilbur Soot!”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone enjoyed! I wish I made this longer or expanding more into the universe because I did have ideas for nearly everyone mentioned! (Fun fact: In a scene I didn't write after all the jumping, it's revealed that the Erudite girl in blue is Minx!) Comments and kudos are always appreciated so don't feel shy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>